My Immortal
by xhannahx2k7
Summary: Severus thinks about what happened. One-shot, based on the song My-Immortal by Evanescence


A/N: This is my first fan fic so don't be to hard on me:P

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and the song belongs to Evanescence.

Hope you like it xx

* * *

My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

"I'm sorry Mr Snape, there was nothing else we could do for your wife" Severus knew it was bad news when the Healer first came into the room with a sad look in her eyes.

He nodded turned and apparated away it wouldn't do for anyone to see the most scariest potions professor to cry, even if his wife had just died.

He apperated in to their- _no his now _– mansion just outside of Scotland, he looked around and found pictures on top of the fireplace of her as well as the both of them, also the muggle appliances Severus let her have in the house.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey, and started thinking about the passed few hours.

He had gotten a floo call from a Healer at St Mungos saying that there had been an emergency, he flooed over quickly, the Healer explained to him what happened. "She had been making a potion, and wizard she was working with chucked a ingredient in which had ended up exploding, said wizard has been taking to the ministry under questioning"

Severus had been allowed to see her for a little bit as she was conscious, he walked through the door to her room and gasped, half her face was burnt from the explosion and her ribs were broken but had been fixed but she needed help breathing as when she was flown back from the explosion the table flew into her chest when she hit the wall.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

She had looked up when she heard the gasp and tried to smile when she saw him, he sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Hey" She whispered

"Hey yourself, how do you feel" He tried to smile but failed.

"Ok, I'm not in much pain, they gave me a pain potion." She smiled then tears welled up her eyes and started crying, Severus wiped her tears away with his finger saying,

"Hey, now don't cry, your going to be just fine"

"No I'm not, I'm gonna die" She sobbed

"Oh Sweetheart you're not going to die." He had said to her trying to get him self to believe what he was saying was true.

"Yes I am the Healer said that I don't have much of a chance to live" She started sobbing again, so Severus had pulled her into his arms and whispered soothing words to her trying to calm her down.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

She had eventually cried her self to sleep, so Severus laid her down properly on the bed and watched her sleep. An hour later she woke up and saw Severus still next to her.

"Hey your still here" she whispered.

"Of course. I love you and I'm going to help you get better" He replied to her. She smiled then coughed, then winced as her chest her.

"I love you too Severus." She said.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

After a few minutes she spoke up again " Sev I'm cold" She had started to cough again but really badly, so Severus had gone to get a Healer, they came back in and the Healer told Severus to go wait in the relatives room.

Severus came back to the present looking at a photo of his and Hermione's wedding, she had been so happy on that day, but when they were on their honeymoon, Death eaters had kidnapped her, they eventually got her back after a day, she still had nightmares about her time there, she woke up screaming and crying and Severus just wiped away her tears and calmed her down and told her nothing was going to harm her.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Severus sat there drinking for what seemed like hours to take away his pain.

"What am I going to do without you Hermione" He whispered looking upwards not really expecting an answer,

He decided that in the morning he would tell their family and friends what happened, but now he just needed to drown his pain all away. He eventually passed out on the sofa.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

When he woke up, he hoped it was all a dream but when he looked around he was still on the sofa with the photo in one hand. He sat up and whispered "Accio hangover potion"

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

He got up and went to the fire to floo his and Hermione's friends and family to tell them what happened. When he finished he went into the back garden to find it was dark, he looked up to the stars and "I'm going to miss you Hermione, I will always love you" Then went back into the house to start planning the funeral.

* * *

Hermione who had been looking down on him, while crying whispered back "I will always love you too, I will always watch over you" She turned and walked away.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

The End.


End file.
